Tombstone Trail
The Tombstone Trail is a location within the continent of Autumnia. The location is relatively dark, with a sort of sinister atmosphere surrounding it. Location The Tombstone Trail is to the left of Hamelin. Walk for a while until you see a path leading to the cave. The cave at the end of the path is the entrance to the Tombstone Trail. Story Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy have been transported to a Hamelin set back 15 years ago. On the advice of the previous king, they decide to reach the end of the Tombstone Trail to retrieve the legendary wand Mornstar and the spell Breach Time. On their way there, Prince Gascon and Marcassin reveal they've followed the party, forcing Oliver and the others to allow them to come along for their protection. Attempting to cross to the entrance, the group encounters a skeleton guard who refuses to let them through because they were not "dead". Oliver then casts Poison Apple to fake their death, at which point they are dragged inside. Upon waking up, they are greeted by another skeleton, who gives them a skeleton key to access an establishment the residents are planning to build. The group continues their trek after a quick break, eventually reaching a dark cave where they must light every candle to progress further, until they reach the tomb where the wand was placed. However, Oliver, Esther, and Swaine are forced to fight Candelabracadabra before they can do anything. Though they fight a long battle, the monster keeps persisting until Marcassin deals the final blow. In the tomb, the group witnesses an apparition of Gallus, who reveals to them that it was he who sent them back in time to get Mornstar and warns Oliver to prepare for the trials ahead. Chest Count *Red: 4 *Blue: 1 *Green: 1 *Purple:1 Tips *Most of the monsters here have the element of darkness; most dark-based monsters are weak against light. Consider using Oliver to cast his Arrow of Light spell (which you'll have achieved at this point of the game). *Candelabracadabra is weak against light (as explained by Mr. Drippy in battle), so casting Arrow of Light will give you an upper hand in battle. (Resistance is darkness) *You'll need enough MP for the following spells: Rejuvenate, Poison Apple, Magic Lamp, Arrow of Light (optional but may give you an easier time), Spring Lock (for the blue chest only), Levitate (helpful at some points) *The Tombstone Trail contains Curse traps (which will reduce your characters' speed). Either stock up on Curse-Be-Gones or use Levitate (and coffees when MP runs low). *Do not attempt to go back to the locked chest after retrieving Mornstar (the wand isn't strong enough at the moment.) *The key grants access to The Crypt Casino, which is completed by the time everyone is back at the present. If you don't check it immediately, a skeleton will inform you of its opening once you reach Skull Mountain. *Candelabracadaver (the rift boss) is weak against light, but resists fire and darkness. *The Magimech is located nearby the little house. *Horace will be at the end of the trail nearby the small coffin (and black orb if you're doing the Conductor's bounty hunts and haven't killed the boss here yet). *You may need to serenade a Wisp in order to evolve into Wispula for Derwin. Trivia *It was said by Horace that the Tombstone Trail used to be full of flowers. *The tasks mentioned in the storyline are the ones you'll receive from the Conductor, the knights in the Ivory Tower, Horace, and Derwin. *If prompted at some point (near the shack on the trail), Mr. Drippy may comment that he saw a girl in the little house. Category:Locations in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Dungeons Category:Mountains Category:Undead